Fly With Me
by LostAtTheCarnival
Summary: ONE SHOT Copdoc. Prompt of wings, smut and Lauren. Lauren has been ignoring Tamsin's advances but it all comes to a head when an injured Tamsin must be treated by Dr. Lewis and she is forced to hear the valkyrie out. Smut, angst and romance fluff.


**Author's note**

**Don't worry, I haven't paused Living Situation, this was just a little side project to keep my muse and creativity juiced.**

**This is a one-shot from a great prompt from Tumblr user tzaluuni asking for a fic that involved copdoc, wings and smut.**

**I'm gonna be real for a sec, I am terrible with smut. I am dreading the moment I have to start writing it for Living Situation... I usually skip over the sexy bits in the fics I read. I know, I'm a loser. I had red cheeks while I tried to write the love scene in this, so I hope I did it justice. And because I'm a romantic moron loser, this kinda turned a bit fluffy.**

**I am really grateful for the prompt to push me out of my comfort zone as well as keeping me inspired. Thanks for being my muse Tzaluuni (I don't know your name, so your URL will have to do :-D), hope I did the story justice.**

**Please leave reviews, I love hearing what you think of my writing, please feel free to be critical, I use your reviews to better my writing.**

**If you want to connect with me on tumblr, my URL is under-these-stars. It's the best place to send me prompts, fan mail, hate mail and strange Anon questions or statements :-P**

**Fly With Me**

"Dr Lewis, you have an emergency patient in med bay 1 - she asked for you specifically" the young nymph informed her relatively new boss. Even though Lauren was a human and was even a transfer from the light, the fae woman still had a lot of respect for the talented doctor. "She's a tough one too, she's refusing treatment until you see her."

Lauren turned quickly away from the report she was typing while standing at a terminal to face her assistant. "Thanks Lydia, what's the patients name?" The doctor enquired while grabbing her stethoscope to go with her pressed white lab coat in preparation for her patient.

"Well, when I asked she said it was 'fuck the fuck off' but I'm pretty sure that's not it... It's your valkyrie friend" Lydia responded smirking. She knew the warrior fae had a temper and also knew that the tall blonde had been pursuing her boss relentlessly to no avail over the last few weeks, sending flowers, notes and showing up unannounced at the lab only to be sent away by a grumpy human doctor wanting to hear none of it.

"For crying out loud... Is she actually injured?" Dr. Lewis ground out in irritation, rolling her eyes at hearing that the woman whom she had been dodging ever since they had a few... Incidents, was waiting for her.

"She looks really badly beaten up, so you probably can't just leave it... Off you go!" Lydia responded pushing Lauren out of the lab doors. Unbeknownst to Lauren, her assistant privately thought they would make the perfect couple and was happy to help make that happen.

Lauren made her way down to the med bay and pulled the curtain back revealing Tamsin sitting barefoot, having kicked them off when she jumped onto the bed, with her back facing towards where Lauren had just entered. The valkyrie stiffened hearing her approach but didn't turn. She knew by feeling who was behind her. Not that she needed the feeling, as soon as Lauren was near a heavenly smell of honey and lavender washed over the valkyrie in a calming and arousing aroma.

Moving around to the front of the bed Tamsin was sitting on Lauren snapped on her latex gloves and faced the valkyrie. "What happened?" she asked in a clipped and professional tone.

"Underfae hive killing humans on our turf. Sorted them out." Tamsin replied curtly while grimacing as she tried to straighten up further to give off an air of nonchalance, it wasn't working.

"Right, you just jumped on in there without thinking, as per usual, and nearly get yourself killed. Great. Take off your jacket and shirt please so I can get a closer look." Lauren huffed at the warrior.

"Like you give a shit. Pissed that they didn't finish the job?!" Tamsin snapped back while following Lauren's instructions.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I care!" Lauren almost yelled in return but stopped before her rant to gasp as she saw the extensive injuries all over the valkyries torso and the large gash to her side that her jacket had seemed to be hiding. Or maybe it was just that Lauren wasn't taking notice through her anger. Suddenly all of Tamsin's injuries snapped into focus. She saw in detail the ragged slice running from her left shoulder down to the middle of her chest, still bleeding slowly. She noticed the deep bruise forming above her brow and the cuts to her face. She took in the sight of what looked like a deep and wide puncture wound to her lower stomach and realised she hadn't even noticed how blood soaked the fae's clothes had been until they were dropped beside her. "My god, Tamsin" Lauren whispered out as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Looks worse than it is. Stitch me up and I'll be out of your way." Tamsin had calmed slightly at the doctor's compassionate reaction but was still fuming. She didn't know why she had insisted on Lauren treating her and seeing her weakness, all she knew was that her heart wouldn't let her pass up an opportunity to win the doctor over.

"You asked for me, remember?" Lauren scolded as she examined the woman before her more closely. Even in her injured state she was still beautiful sitting there in her jeans and black bra. As she rounded her she looked on in confusion "how come there's not a scratch on your back?"

Tamsin stiffened at the question. "There is. You just can't see it."

"What do you mean? If you're injured I'm going to help. Despite what you obviously think, I really do care, so you had better show me." Lauren said with bite in her tone.

Tamsin just shifted as she nervously considered whether to reveal her meaning. After a moment of intense staring between the two blondes the valkyrie relented with a sigh and dropped her shoulders. Gritting her teeth she shook out her back and with a pained groan revealed a set of expansive wings that seemed to appear from nowhere. The white feathers with black tips covered the metres of wingspan beautifully, the extension now taking up a lot more of the bay. They were absolutely breathtaking to Lauren, even though they were covered in blood and one seemed to be bent dramatically at a very incorrect angle right above the fae's left shoulder.

Dr. Lewis was caught in a trance until Tamsin cleared her throat to try and get her attention. "It's rude to stare" the valkyrie smirked at the doctor feeling like she finally had the upper hand.

"I, uh... I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Lauren enquired while collecting supplies onto a tray.

"Like a bitch. Even when they're not out. Not sure how you're gonna fix them though." Tamsin admitted.

Lauren bit her lip for a moment before looking like a lightbulb had just gone off above her perfect golden hair. "Do you think you can take a bit, well, maybe a heck of a lot more pain to make it all better?" She asked sheepishly.

"Umm, depends on what you mean by 'all better'... What do you have in mind?" Tamsin asked through gritted teeth still holding her stab wound. Were it a human hospital, there would have been much worse panic, but when it came to fae, survival came much easier and Lauren had gotten used to calmly talking things over with patients that had holes in them and were bleeding profusely. In fact, Tamsin's bruises and shallow cuts were already starting to fade, but her other injuries were unfortunately too dire to heal without assistance.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second" Lauren stated before running off leaving a stunned valkyrie still nursing her injuries, and trying to chase away the images of all that she wanted to do to the beautiful doctor with the golden hair, piercing brown eyes and perfect body. Funnily enough, most of her fantasies had more to do with living a life complete with intimate conversations, romantic dates and benign afternoons spent in each others company as opposed to anything sexual. Most. Not all.

Lauren's return was announced by the clicking of her heels before she entered with a large metal locked box. As she punched in the combination Tamsin looked on in curiosity, noticing that there was no longer any sound or movement from others outside the curtain, as if everyone had just disappeared. Maybe Lauren had ushered them out, she wasn't sure. Lauren opened the box and with two sets of large tweezers she lifted a long silver sheet from the box that glimmered and shined in the light. Tamsin's eyes widened in horror.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Tamsin asked incredulously "are you even allowed to be using those?!" She whispered out as if suspicious ears were listening.

"If you're thinking silver and unicorn blood infused gauze, then yes." Lauren stated matter of factly. "And yes, I make the decisions on where I use MY medical resources. Now, lie back, leave your um... Injured wing, up over your shoulder. This is going to hurt like hell, but 5 minutes and you'll be completely healed, it's the only way I can guarantee no lasting damage. I just need to lay 2 strips from your... Uh, wing... And down past your shoulder and side to your stomach"

"Doc, I have wings. You can say the damn word." Tamsin griped as she followed her given instructions.

"Right." Lauren let out a nervous chuckle "Just lay back and get ready" Lauren ordered as she readied the two strips. "Okay, we're alone here now, so if you need to yell, go ahead. 1. 2. 3. Here we go" Lauren quickly laid the two strips from wing to stomach and immediately the valkyrie grimaced and gritted her teeth in pain.

Breathing heavily the valkyrie locked watery eyes with Lauren who looked on in sympathy, all of her anger leaving the moment she saw the horrifying pain that Tamsin was in. They could both hear the bones cracking into place and see the skin moving to repair itself beneath the healing sheets, but Tamsin was the one who could feel every excruciating millisecond of it.

In a moment of compassion Lauren removed her gloves and reached for Tamsin's hand. Tamsin eyed her for a moment before she gripped the offered hand tightly and gratefully, exhaling with the slight relief she felt at the comforting contact.

"Have you put me through enough pain to let me actually talk to you after this?!" Tamsin gritted out in between painful breaths.

Lauren chuckled sadly trying to hold back tears "you get through this and you can have anything you want..." she replied in a rare moment of what she perceived as weakness. Truth be told, she had already been close to giving in to the persistent valkyrie, but hearing her still pursuing her heart even when in so much pain sealed the deal. Straight away she found herself giving in to the emotion even further as she reached up with her free hand and started stroking Tamsin's beautiful blonde hair. She almost regretted this course of treatment as it broke her heart to see her fighting the pain so bravely, but she knew it was the most effective and ensured way to fully heal all of the fae woman's injuries, especially to her wings which were unfamiliar territory for the doctor.

"All... All I want is for you... To give this a chance, give us a chance" the valkyrie pushed through the pain and tears pooling heavily in her eyes.

"Shhhh, don't speak, a few more minutes and it'll all be okay" Lauren hushed before registering what Tamsin had said. "Wait, you really want an US?! I thought... I just thought, well" Lauren sputtered before Tamsin cut her off.

"You. Just. Thought... I wanted to get in your... pants" the valkyrie spat back still in excruciating pain, squirming and contorting as the burning moved through her. "Well, I didn't... I mean, I do, but, I was serious, you deserve better and I know there's something real between us." Each sentence the valkyrie spoke took painfully long, but luckily for her, Lauren was patient in listening, mostly.

"Tamsin, you need to shut up for like, one more minute, then we can talk about all this" she ordered before she looked like she was deep in thought. "Hold on, are you saying that you want us to be, like, together? Like a couple?!"

Tamsin chuckled as the pain slowly began to subside while the last of her wounds healed, including the ones on her face and arms as the elixir made its way through her blood "yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you, for weeks now, dammit! I know you only just left the succubitch and she's doing all she can to make you feel even worse but we've been dancing around this ever since I came back! This is real and I'm sick of not being with you! I'm sick of not holding you, of not kissing you and it's killing me! I'm done sleeping in a bed without you and I'm done spending days not talking to you. Come. Here." All the pain was now gone and Tamsin had leapt up allowing the now completely dry gauze to fall off her onto the floor. She was suddenly standing face to face with a stunned Dr. Lewis who was opening and closing her mouth trying to form words with widened eyes.

Tamsin got tired of waiting and lunged towards the shorter blonde gathering her into strong arms and pressing her lips against the doctor's mouth tightly. For the second time in as many seconds Lauren was stunned but quickly found herself melting into the embrace and moving her lips enthusiastically against the valkyries.

They stood clutching at each other as their lips dueled for dominance. Lauren didn't notice as Tamsin's wings encircled them both until the bright golden light that was emanating from all of the wings broke through their closed eyes causing the two to break their kiss and look up in awe.

"What.. What is that?" Lauren whispered looking around her with her mouth agape.

"Shit!" Tamsin yelped pulling her wings back into herself immediately. "Uh sorry, I forgot they were still, uh... Up."

"Well, yeah, but, umm... What was with the light?" Lauren asked with kiss swollen lips and heavy breath with a hint of wonderment in her tone.

Tamsin blushed and looked away before answering quietly "they uh... They do that if they're out and I'm... Um... Really happy" Tamsin stammered nervously through the explanation "it's kind of a rare thing, usually we aren't happy with our wings out..." the blush was growing to a full red very quickly.

Lauren cupped Tamsin's cheek in her hand and pulled her chin to face her "Tamsin... I'm uh... Happy too" this time it was Lauren's turn to blush "did you... maybe want to bring them out again?" The doctor asked timidly.

"Why doctor, do the wings do it for you? I'll warn you, they don't make me an angel, in fact, if the angels could see what I would like to do to you, they might try to take my wings away" Tamsin smirked and pushed Lauren up onto the bed after she had sent everything that was on it clattering to the ground.

"Well, I mean, if I'm going to be with you, I might as well get to know all of you" Lauren husked removing her lab coat and stethoscope seductively as she slid back onto the exam bed biting her bottom lip in anticipation and kicking her heels off onto the floor.

Tamsin took the cue and crawled slowly up the bed until her body was pressed against Lauren's and she relished the feeling of the doctor's cotton shirt lightly tickling her newly healed stomach. The valkyrie smirked as she looked down at the beautiful doctor that was pinned beneath her. "Okay, but there's no turning back after this, are we clear?" Tamsin asked expressing more with her eyes than her words, the meaning thankfully not missed by the doctor.

"We're clear. I'm uh... I'm all in Tamsin" Lauren replied expressing the same feelings with her eyes towards the valkyrie who had taken up most of her thoughts for the past months, as much as she had tried to fight it.

Tamsin smiled and allowed her wings to extend, bathing them both in bright golden light eliciting an awestruck moan from Lauren who looked up in a mix of admiration and arousal.

The Valkyrie smirked at the reaction and leant down to whisper seductively into Lauren's ear "come fly with me..." Which was met by an audible gulp followed by a nervous nod of the doctor's head.

Tamsin propped herself up on one hand, captured Lauren's gaze with her brilliant green eyes and slowly unbuttoned the doctor's shirt to reveal a white lace bra holding two perfectly formed breasts that Tamsin couldn't wait to get her lips on, the valkyrie went about removing the bra with quick dexterity. Lauren had the same idea as she reached up to remove the straps of Tamsin's bra pushing it down around her waist, away from the wings before reaching behind her and unhooking it from around her back allowing it to fall onto the floor freeing two beautiful mounds of smooth, creamy skin that held Lauren's attention in a vortex.

Tamsin leant up quickly "hold on, are we going to get interrupted here?" the valkyrie whispered, stress showing on her face causing Lauren to burst out laughing. "It's not funny! I don't think either of us should be caught like THIS!"

Lauren calmed herself before replying with a lust filled voice "I locked the doors on the way back in, we're good for a while"

"Oh, so you expected this before we even talked huh?" Tamsin responded with just as much lust.

"No, I did it to give you privacy, this is an added benefit. Now, do you want to keep chatting about the doors or are you going to fuck me?" Lauren husked right into the valkyrie's ear.

Tamsin didn't need any more encouragement to capture Lauren's lips with her own while cupping her left breast in her hand, squeezing and pinching her taut nipple between long slender fingers causing soft pleasure filled moans to be released from Lauren's throat.

Lauren reached down and grabbed Tamsin's perfect ass, gripping it and pulling the taller blonde's hips hard towards her making their cores grind together through their jeans.

They were caught in a flurry of passionate kisses, dueling tongues, bites, roaming hands and heavy breathing. Not an area of skin from breasts to face was left unexplored or unappreciated on either of them. Soon the pressure became too much to bear and Tamsin broke away "Take off your pants. Now."

"I can't, not with you on top of me" Lauren husked back, the words weren't even out of her mouth before Tamsin had groaned and began levitating above the doctor with an impatient look on her face. Lauren just stared up, mouth agape as she allowed her eyes to roam over Tamsin's perfect... And floating, body.

Tamsin snapped her out of her daze with a playfully raised voice "Pants. Off!"

The doctor followed the order given and then moved to pull off Tamsin's pants dropping both pairs onto the floor leaving the two of them only in their panties.

Tamsin stayed levitating a moment longer to appreciate the sight of Lauren's toned, tanned stomach down to her long, smooth legs, pausing on the white lace covered area she was desperate to uncover. "You're so, so beautiful" the valkyrie breathed out as she lowered herself gently back to pressing her body against Lauren's allowing herself to fully experience the joy of finally feeling what she had been dreaming about for months.

The warrior fae kissed her way down the doctors body, pausing to pull each of her nipples into her mouth, sucking them between her teeth and flicking them with the tip of her tongue before moving lower down the bed towards the height of her desire. Lauren moaned with pleasure as Tamsin grazed her lips across her lower stomach, pausing to nip at the tender flesh as she yanked away the white panties exposing the very centre of her lust. Tamsin licked her lips as she was assaulted with the view and smell of her lover's arousal.

Tamsin took her time kissing Lauren's inner thighs, nipping at her hips and using her hands to massage her breasts while the doctor threaded her fingers through the valkyrie's blonde locks trying to steer her talented lips towards her centre. The dark blonde kept her eyes open to fully appreciate the sight of Tamsin and her glorious wings moving above her.

"God Tamsin, I need you, inside of me, now!" Lauren managed to moan out.

Tamsin didn't waste a moment before she plunged two long, slender fingers deep into Lauren's core causing the darker blonde to buck her hips up off the table taking the fae's fingers further into herself with each thrust. Encouraged by Lauren's enthusiasm Tamsin took the opportunity to capture the doctor's exposed clit between her lips, alternating between thrusting with her fingers, and nipping, licking and sucking at Lauren's hardened nub, relishing the uniquely beautiful taste of her aroused lover.

All that could be heard filling the air were moans and groans of ecstasy, and skin on skin as Tamsin continued to thrust deep into Lauren as she moved back up her body to capture her lips again. Lauren could taste herself on Tamsin which helped to bring her closer and closer to the edge. Tamsin could feel Lauren's walls tightening around her fingers, not wanting to miss a moment, the valkyrie pulled away to stare deep into gorgeous golden-brown eyes while their owner fell over the edge, screaming out the valkyrie's name in pleasure and clutching Tamsin close to her. The valkyrie continued to thrust slowly as Lauren rode her fingers to the end of her orgasm, twitching and moaning uncontrollably.

When Lauren had stopped spasming Tamsin gently pulled her fingers out of her lover and slowly licked them clean while Lauren watched on with gleaming eyes. The valkyrie then gently kissed the humans nose and smiled down upon her. Lauren took the lulled moment to take Tamsin by surprise, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her down on top of her to kiss her passionately. "Turn over" the darker blonde moaned into the taller blonde's ear who obeyed, pulling her wings back into invisibility as she rolled them both over keeping Lauren in her arms until the doctor was laying on top of her. Lauren ground down into Tamsin's centre enjoying the control she now had as the valkyrie moaned in pleasure.

The valkyrie pleaded with her eyes for the doctor to touch her where she needed to feel her most. When her eyes weren't enough she whispered "Lauren, I want you, please"

Lauren grinned and wasted no time in reaching down and plunging her fingers deep inside Tamsin who bared down to take as much of the doctor into herself as she could, relishing the warmth of feeling her long desired love inside of her. Lauren used her thumb to massage Tamsin's hardened clit with every thrust of her two fingers deep inside her. Showering her with kisses and sucking at her sensitive pulse point, she moved with great momentum on top of the fae beauty in her arms. It wasn't long before the built up passion and longing inside of the warrior fae burst out in a loud yell of Lauren's name followed by pleasure filled moans as her orgasm racked her entire body. When she finally stopped shaking, Lauren carefully slid her fingers out and mimicked Tamsin's actions in licking her fingers clean while the fae woman looked on in awe.

They laid there, holding each other tightly as their breathing calmed, both unable to express how good it felt to be together with words, electing to show it with loving embraces and lingering kisses.

Tamsin was the first one to speak "I don't know about you doc, but I'd like to do that many more times tonight, how about your place?"

Lauren smiled in agreement but protested "I don't really want to get dressed and do the walk of shame out of here" then thinking better of her argument she went on "BUT, I'm not the only one with a key, so we had better get going"

"Actually, I think we can skip the walk of shame, and the dressing... You've seen my wings, but you haven't seen how they can teleport you to anywhere, grab the clothes and hold them... You're going to fly with me, my love" Tamsin said with gentle eyes handing Lauren the clothing she could reach, ignoring the strewn about instruments. Lauren on the other hand made sure to lock up the long forgotten box of healing gauze and at least piled the tools onto a table before rejoining Tamsin holding her clothes and the metal lock box against her naked skin to which she noticed the fae woman raising her brow.

"Can't leave it here in the open, I'll just bring it back on Monday... Anyway, show me what you've got, Lover" Lauren said in a low, sex filled voice as Tamsin moved to stand face to face with her, allowing her now brilliant golden wings to envelop them both.

"Hold your breath" Tamsin said and a moment later she was opening her wings to reveal that they were now standing next to Lauren's bed. The human woman wobbled for a moment before being steadied by Tamsin's strong arms as she took in her surroundings in surprise.

"I could get used to traveling like that!" Lauren exclaimed, but she was cut off from speaking further when Tamsin pushed the bundle she was clutching out of her arms and onto the floor before directing Lauren to back onto the bed, ready to spend the night, and whole weekend claiming her and being claimed by her over and over again.

Over the years Lauren and Tamsin would make love many more times and would travel to many distant lands together on golden wings thanks to the valkyrie's power. But, no matter how many years passed or how many trials they faced, from marriage, to family, to wars and battles, to gaining Lauren's complete freedom and using fae science and magic to extend her life and strength to match Tamsin's and their two kid's millenniums, Lauren's spine would tingle every time she heard the valkyrie whisper in her ear -

"Fly with me".


End file.
